


Sobre a ausência de anéis

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Todos no reino estão falando como o príncipe Philip finalmente tomou coragem e pediu a sua mão em casamento."





	Sobre a ausência de anéis

A jovem rainha estava esperando por ela ao lado do canteiro das roseiras do jardim do palácio. Com seu sorriso podendo ser visto até do céu antes de Maleficent aterrissar, no entanto suas mãos só ao se aproximar mais, e o aperto  no coração que Maleficent estava sentindo pelas últimas horas se aliviou um pouco ao ver que não havia nenhum anel na mão de Aurora, embora logo Maleficent disse para si mesma que aquela era uma reação tola, poderia não haver um anel agora lá mas certamente haveria um no futuro próximo.

“As suas tias me informaram que minha rainha desejava me ver”

“Elas a informaram corretamente”

“Eu suponho que você queira o meu conselho”

“Conselho ?”

“Todos no reino estão falando como o príncipe Philip finalmente tomou coragem e pediu a sua mão em casamento. Eu presumi que você me chamou aqui para me informar do noivado, mas já que eu não vejo nenhum anel na sua mão eu acho que você me chamou aqui para pedir por conselho”

“Você presumiu errado. Eu já dei a Philip a minha resposta. Foi um não”

“Oh”

“Isso te surpreende ?”

“Sim, posso saber o seu motivo para dizer não ?”

“Philip é doce, e ele provavelmente serviria bem no papel de consorte para o reino, mas eu não acho que seria justo negar a ele a chance de um amor verdadeiro prendendo ele a mim. Especialmente quando eu mesma já tive a sorte de encontrar o meu”

Maleficent respirou fundo. Ela esperou para que o quer dizer em seguida lhe ocorresse mas nada veio, então Aurora continuou :

“Foi um tanto embaraçoso, mas me fez pensar sobre o que eu quero quando se trata de casamento e por isso eu sou grata a ele. Então eu te chamei aqui para pedir oficialmente que você se case comigo”

“Existem muitos tipos de amor Beastie, e eu não acho que você tem experiência o suficiente para saber se o que você sente por mim é do tipo que leva duas pessoas a se casarem”

“Eu sei que eu sou jovem, mas eu conheço o meu coração e eu conheço amor. E apenas o fato de eu estar aqui desperta é prova que você me ama também”

“Eu não tenho cert-”

“Me responda isso, você teria ficado feliz se eu tivesse dito que eu pretendia me casar com Philip ?”

“Não”

“E eu sei que se eu ouvisse que você aceitou se casar com qualquer outra pessoa eu ficaria arrasada. Existem muitos tipos de amor e esse é o tipo que eu sinto por você, eu quero beijar os lábios e as suas asas, eu quero acordar ao seu lado toda manhã. Eu quero fazer de você a minha rainha. Eu quero que você diga sim”

Maleficent sentiu novamente sentiu todas as palavras e racionalizações do porque aquilo era uma má idéia escapando de sua mente. Até que apenas uma palavra restasse, e essa palavra foi a que ela disse em seguida.

“Sim”

Aurora deixou toda a compostura de lado e se jogou nela com suas mãos indo atrás do pescoço da fada e trazendo os seus lábios ao encontro dos lábios dela.

“Então onde está o meu anel ?” Maleficent perguntou após o beijo acabar, com Aurora ainda em seus braços.

“O que ?”

“Geralmente se dá um anel para a sua noiva”

“Eu esqueci dessa parte”

“Isso mostra bastante relapso na hora de planejar sua proposta Beastie”

“Só me beije de novo, os anéis nós podemos encontrar depois”


End file.
